Éternellement Blanche
by Dead Dancer
Summary: Là où les autres saisons lui paraissaient mensongères, l’hiver parvenait à affirmer la vérité dans toute sa splendeur. Parce que tout le monde portait un hiver en son cœur." Drago. Anna. Une histoire finie depuis bien des années…


_De tous les OS et les fictions que j'ai pu écrire durant ma courte carrière de fanfictionneuse en herbe, celui-ci, écrit il y a environ un an, est le seul dont je n'ai pas encore totalement honte et dont je suis encore relativement satisfaite. Ce sera donc le seul à survivre au naufrage de mon ancien site de publication, TWWO, et à être reposté ailleurs._

_Je crois que ça veut tout dire.  
_

* * *

**ÉTERNELLEMENT BLANCHE**

Le vent fouettait durement son visage, ne l'épargnant pas plus lui que les autres passants. Les flocons de neige l'aveuglaient, l'obligeaient à mettre sa main devant son visage pour se protéger. C'était l'hiver, un hiver plus rude que ceux auxquels on avait eu droit ces dernières années.

Drago regarda sa montre avec agacement, puis soupira. Il porta son regard sur l'étendue blanche qui s'offrait à ses yeux, recouvrant tout, du plus petit caillou à la plus grande montagne. Les quelques courageux qui osaient affronter la tempête se pressaient sur les trottoirs glacés, ne s'arrêtant que très rarement.

Pour le reste, tout était immobile, paralysé sous un mètre de neige. Toute la ville paraissait morte, sans vie… Et pourtant, tellement animée…

Il secoua la tête, se demandant avec agacement quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait et surtout, ce qu'il allait lui dire. Pouvait-on rompre avec une femme avec qui on a passé plus d'un an en la traitant comme un bête amour d'adolescence? Sans doute pas.

Se poser toutes ces questions lui paraissait absolument stupide. Il allait parler, elle allait l'écouter et ils partiraient chacun de leur côté, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Comme il se devait.

Nouveau coup d'œil agacé à sa montre. Elle avait promis d'être là à sept heures, or, il était déjà sept heures et demi. Ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de chacune des ruptures qu'il avait vécu, peut-être parce que c'était toujours lui qui choisissait de rompre. Il y avait eu Kate, Viviane, Anna… Et bientôt, Lee-Ann.

_« Kate le fixait d'un air abattu, l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Puis, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit et elle déglutit péniblement :_

_« Je n'ai jamais compté pour toi, n'est-ce pas? »_

_C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, aussi Drago ne trouva-t-il pas utile de répondre. Il se contenta de préciser :_

_« C'est effectivement le cas. Et ne cherche pas à me retenir… C'est fini. »_

_Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, alors qu'elle criait son nom derrière lui. »  
_

_« Viviane pleurait, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était si simple, pourtant. Si simple d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Et pourtant, elle s'accrochait._

_« Ce… C'est impossible. Comment peux-tu… Me quitter? »_

_« Viviane… » commença-t-il en grinçant des dents. « Ça allait mal depuis une semaine, déjà. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors… »_

_Elle s'accrocha encore plus à son cou, ce qui tira à Drago une grimace d'agacement._

_« Pourquoi tu… »_

_« Écoute-moi, d'accord? » fit-il avec brusquerie. « C'est fini. C'est terminé. Je te quitte. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat. »_

_Il s'arracha à ses bras, se détourna et s'en alla à pas rapides, pressé d'en finir, alors qu'elle sanglotait en répétant son nom, comme si ça allait le faire revenir. »  
_

_« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Tu m'embrassais comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu disais m'aimer, encore et toujours. Et moi, je te croyais. Alors que tu me trompais. »_

_Silence. Profond soupire. À quoi bon nier?_

_« Anna. »_

_Drago avait haussé la voix. _

_« Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, et moi un sang-pur. Je suis à Serpentard, tu es à Serdaigle. Je suis riche et tu es pauvre. Tu veux t'envoler pour les contrées inexplorées du Sahara pour y découvrir la vie, je veux rester ici pour la bâtir. Peux-tu comprendre qu'entre nous deux, il n'y a plus d'espoir? »_

_« Plus d'espoir… C'est toi qui le dit. » remarqua-t-elle, amère._

_« Il va falloir que tu admettes que je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour toi, Anna. » lâcha-t-il sèchement._

_« Je ne l'admettrai jamais. » chuchota-t-elle. « Parce que je t'aime. »_

_Elle le regarda, puis tendit une main qu'il dédaigna. _

_« C'est fini, hein? »_

_« D'après toi? »_

_Puis, il tourna les talons et repartit. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'elle le rappelle, comme toutes les autres._

_Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis :_

_« On se reverra… Un jour, peut-être… »  
_

Drago fit un geste agacé de la main. À quoi bon y repenser? C'était du passé, tout ça. Il ne les avait jamais revu, il avait fait sa vie et elles aussi. C'était comme cela que ça devait se passer, toujours. Parce que l'amour était une arnaque.

L'amour était un cercle vicieux. On s'y engageait sans crainte, persuadé que l'autre était notre âme sœur… Pour quelques jours seulement. Après une semaine, les défauts de l'autre finissaient par nous agacer, nous déranger. C'était les premiers signes.

Par la suite, c'était la dégradation. Les sentiments changeaient, la relation qu'on avait avec l'autre aussi. On s'évitait, on tâchait de ne pas voir que la fin était proche. Et, un jour ou l'autre, l'un des deux craquait ; c'était la rupture, le terminal, la fin.

C'était comme cela que ça devait se passer. C'était une structure, un schéma simple et facile à suivre, qui s'appliquait toujours. Parce que tout change ; les sentiments aussi. Et tout a une fin… Les relations aussi.

Une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres lui arracha presque sa cape, mais il ne parvenait pas à haïr l'hiver. L'hiver était sa saison favorite – les feuilles tombées, les arbres dépouillés, l'aspect endormi de la ville, le froid qui glaçait les gens jusqu'aux os… Là où les autres saisons lui paraissaient mensongères, l'hiver parvenait à affirmer la vérité dans toute sa splendeur.

Parce que tout le monde portait un hiver en son cœur.

Il n'avait levé son regard que quelques secondes, pour regarder la lune se dessiner lentement dans le ciel, qu'elle était là, devant lui, un peu essoufflée.

« Bonjour, Drago. » souffla-t-elle en souriant. « Je suis en retard, je sais. Mais avec toute cette neige… »

Elle fit un geste insouciant de la main, puis se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. L'air agacé, il s'esquiva, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'air blessé qui s'était peint sur son visage.

« Lee-Ann, il faut qu'on parle… »

***

D'un geste fatigué, Drago enleva son manteau, le jeta sur la chaise qui ornait son entrée et parcourut son appartement d'un regard circulaire.

De très grande taille et bien qu'étant plutôt luxueux, le goût des Malefoy pour tout ce qui était cher et chic ne datant pas d'hier, il comportait pourtant très peu de décorations. Tout ce dont il avait besoin s'y trouvait et c'était un endroit très confortable, soit, mais sans artifice ou autre chose inutile. Pour lui qui avait vécu son enfance dans un manoir, ça pouvait s'apparenter à un sacrifice.

De fait, parler d'un appartement était peut-être vite dit, car ça s'apparentait bien plus à une petite maison. Drago aurait d'ailleurs pu obtenir de l'argent supplémentaire de son père, histoire de s'acheter un vrai logis, s'il était resté plus longtemps chez lui. Mais dès que ses dix-huit ans avaient sonné, il s'était empressé de tout quitter. Pour se refaire une vie.

Alors, qu'était-il advenu de Drago Malefoy? Un homme – ou alors, il tâchait de s'en persuader. Après trois ans, il avait gravi plus d'échelons au Ministère que la plupart des gens de son âge et occupait un poste qui lui garantissait un salaire confortable. La routine avait fini par s'installer – se lever, aller au travail et terminer la journée dans son appartement, le nez plongé dans un de ses livres traitant de magie noire.

Parce que les vieilles habitudes finissent toujours par ressurgir…

Tout allait bien. Il était un homme, maintenant, un homme responsable et respecté. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette frustration devenue maintenant familière avant d'aller dormir, comme s'il passait chaque jour à côté de quelque chose d'important?

Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce manque d'amour, ou ses déboires amoureux constants? Sa vie sentimentale qu'il laissait en second plan?

Non, certainement pas – l'idée même le faisait ricaner.

Il secoua la tête, avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. C'était une soirée normale, tentait-il de se persuader. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il venait de plaquer Lee-Ann, d'accord. Mais c'était mieux comme ça – même au commencement de leur relation, il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer. Et maintenant, il en était sûr. Cette décision de la quitter était donc mûrement réfléchi. Cela valait mieux… Avant que tout n'aille trop loin.

Avec des gestes lents, il se déshabilla, pour revêtir son pyjama et enfin se mettre au lit. Les lumières éteintes, l'appartement plongé dans le noir, la lueur de la lune pénétrant difficilement par la fenêtre restée entrouverte… Cette scène, il l'avait vécu maintes fois. Alors pourquoi ses yeux restaient-ils grands ouverts? Il avait tout vu ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Qu'attendait-il, au juste?

_Dix jours plus tard_

Il faisait toujours froid, songeait Drago en enfouissant ses mains profondément dans ses poches. Malgré le fait que l'hiver tirait à sa fin, il semblait justement prendre plaisir à s'étirer et il neigeait quasiment à chaque jour. On pouvait alors se demander quel était l'intérêt de déambuler dans les rues, même les plus connues, de Londres.

Peut-être que c'était le froid qui gardait les gens cloîtrés à l'intérieur de leur maison, ou alors la neige et la glace. Toujours est-il que les seuls à sortir étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix. Et, à onze heures du soir, les rues étaient vides. Juste ce que Drago aimait.

Enfin, vides… Autant que Londres puisse l'être. Mais assez pour qu'on puisse s'y sentir seul. Assez pour que le silence soit assourdissant, comparé aux bruyants matins. Assez pour qu'on puisse réfléchir.

Rabattant sa cape sur lui d'un mouvement vif, il s'engagea dans une rue perpendiculaire à une autre, suivant son habituel trajet et jetant un coup d'œil d'un dédain à peine masqué aux passants qu'il croisait et qui l'ignoraient. Maintenant qu'il était devenu Monsieur Malefoy, respecté et connu de tous au Ministère, il avait pris l'habitude de se faire saluer au passage.

Comme Lucius, donc. Mais il y avait une différence entre son père et lui, il ne cessait de se le répéter à mesure qu'il gravissait les échelons qui le mèneraient au succès, une différence majeure. Ce qu'il avait présentement, son boulot, son argent, il le devait à son travail et son intelligence, et non à de certaines relations hautes situées.

Ou, tout au moins, presque tout.

Il avait tout bâti lui-même, se rappelait-il à chaque jour. Il avait surmonté la plus ou moins bonne réputation de son père au sein du Ministère pour parvenir au niveau où il se trouvait maintenant. Dorénavant, il avait une vie à lui, et ce n'était pas sa mère, qui se plaignait dès qu'on abordait le sujet des relations amoureuses, qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

Alors, pourquoi ce besoin d'aller marcher seul? Peut-être pour réfléchir – ou pour analyser ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il aurait pu être…

Il soupira. La buée qui lui revint dans la figure lui rappela à quel point l'hiver pouvait se montrer cruel et à quel point il faisait froid. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, du moins, pas vraiment.

La question. Toujours la même.

Elle revenait sans cesse. Drago avait été capable de passer par-dessus bien des interrogations, mais pas celle-là.

Sa faiblesse. Sa crainte.

Avait-il vraiment réussi? Ou se mentait-il à lui même?

Évoluait-il à chaque jour dans un mensonge qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces?

Il grimaça, puis se laissa aller à ricaner, furieux contre lui-même. Encore cette même crainte absurde. Ce sentiment diffus qu'il vivait dans une grande erreur constante.

Il secoua violemment la tête et jeta un regard furieux au premier passant qu'il croisa, qui s'éloigna vivement de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Parce qu'après tout, c'était une journée normale.

Ou presque.

Ce fut là que ça se passa. Il ignorait encore comment cela c'était produit – sans doute avait-il tout simplement bifurqué dans une ruelle quelconque – mais elle était là.

Elle était là comme si elle y avait toujours été. Elle reposait dans la neige, le teint pâle, éternellement blanche, les yeux clos. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie là, à même le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de flocons. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient dotés d'une vie propre et reposaient autour de sa tête, lui auréolant le visage.

Anna.

Elle n'avait pas changé, se dit Drago en l'observant, soudain nerveux. Rien n'avait changé.

Il se souvenait encore de leur dernière conversation, de son visage doux, de son obstination à poursuivre une histoire qui était morte depuis longtemps. Et puis, sa promesse, ses mots prononcés tout bas : i«On se reverra… Un jour, peut-être… »

Il avait tout fait pour que ça ne se réalise pas. Il avait tenté de l'éviter à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard – ce qui avait été relativement simple – puis avait rompu tout contact avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la revoir, jamais.

Alors comment expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là, devant lui, étendue sans connaissance dans la neige? Pourquoi était-elle là, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être?

Il y avait un moyen très simple de mettre fin à tout ça, il le savait. Tourner les talons. Partir sans se retourner. Et faire semblant de rien. Nier.

Il s'apprêtait à la mettre en œuvre, éprouvant soudainement le besoin de courir, seulement courir, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, lorsqu'il la vit.

La tache de sang. La tache de sang qui lui brûlait les yeux, se détachait contre la surface blanche de la neige tout en s'élargissant lentement.

Ce fut peut-être ça, au final, qui le fit se décider rapidement à la prendre, à la serrer contre lui et à faire quelques pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à transplaner. S'il l'emmenait avec elle, dans son appartement, quelque chose – il ne savait pas trop comment le définir – arriverait, commencerait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais ce serait quelque chose. Forcément.

Un tel acte ne resterait certainement pas sans conséquence aucune sur son avenir.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Oh, certes, laisser un simple inconnu voguer vers une mort certaine étendu dans la neige ne lui aurait causé aucun problème de conscience, mais c'était différent ; il la connaissait. Et elle avait déjà cru qu'il l'aimait.

Après une profonde inspiration, il transplana et atterrit chez lui, dans la chaleur de son appartement chauffé magiquement. Immédiatement, il alluma un feu et regarda les flammes, d'abord insignifiantes, s'élever lentement jusqu'à lécher les murs entourant la cheminée. Puis, se secouant, il déposa son fardeau sur le canapé et sortit rapidement de la pièce, à la recherche de couvertures supplémentaires.

Évidemment, la vérité n'était pas là. Évidemment, il préférait s'en aller plutôt que de se confronter une fois de plus à son visage… Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Ainsi, Drago Malefoy était faible au point de ne pas supporter un simple visage? Il fuyait à la simple évocation de son passé?

Ces questions le fit ricaner. C'était stupide, vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une jeune femme, fragile de surcroît, qui le connaissait à peine – malgré leur relation passée. Il pouvait sans peine vivre avec sa présence, sans que ça ne le dérange outre mesure…

Cette mise au point le rassura, et c'est l'esprit plus détendu qu'il revint dans le salon, quelques couvertures dans les bras.

Sitôt arrivé, il entreprit de chercher la blessure qui avait pu causer tout ce sang sur la neige – tout en notant que son canapé de cuir ne comportait aucune tache visible. Étrange. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était qu'elle n'était blessée nulle part. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé… Si?

Il devait y avoir une explication logique, se dit-il tout en soupirant de mécontentement face à ce nouveau mystère ; pourquoi donc l'avait-il recueillie, au juste? Sans doute avait-elle simplement eu le temps de lancer un sort de cicatrisation sur sa blessure – qui ne devait alors pas être profonde – et ledit sort avait fait effet. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Il entreprit de la frictionner, la réchauffant peu à peu, tout en râlant contre lui-même tout bas. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se préoccupait trop du sort des autres : On devenait obligé de s'en occuper. Ce qui n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il prit un livre – traitant de magie noire, parce que même s'il ne la pratiquait plus, ça restait toujours aussi intéressant à lire – entre ses mains et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Cependant, les mots qui avaient tant de facilité à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit le laissait plutôt indifférent ce soir-là, et il dut relire plusieurs fois les premières pages pour finalement réussir à se concentrer sur le texte.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait à présent plus d'une heure du matin, il choisit d'aller se coucher, parce qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Sans un regard pour la femme étendue sur son canapé, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre lorsqu'une voix familière le rattrapa :

« Tu pars déjà? Sincèrement, je crois que je préférais quand tu jouais au preux chevalier veillant sur sa bien-aimée… »

Il se retourna vivement, tout en crispant un poing dans sa poche. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver… Une phrase. Une seule et elle avait réussi à faire voler son calme apparent.

Il croisa son regard, ses grands yeux bruns grands ouverts, puis se contraignit à parler :

« Tu t'es réveillée. » laissa-t-il tomber platement. « Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi? »

« J'ai soif. » lança-t-elle, contre toute attente.

« Très bien… Princesse. » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique, tout en sortant de la pièce pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit son regard passer lentement de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds et lui tendit le verre, qu'elle s'empressa de boire rapidement.

« Alors, ce que tu vois te plaît? » fit-il, grinçant.

« Oh, je t'interrompais dans quelque chose de très important, chéri? »

« J'allais me coucher, figure-toi. » dit-il, s'enflammant un peu plus. « Et l'époque du « chéri » est révolue… Si elle a déjà eu lieu. »

Elle l'observa longuement une deuxième fois, puis déclara :

« J'en étais sûre. Tu nies tout. Tu sais, Drago… »

« Malefoy. »

Elle le regarda, interloquée, et il se sentit le besoin d'ajouter froidement :

« C'est Malefoy. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Sans problème… Malefoy. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le regarder encore et encore, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce moment de toute sa vie. Ce qui, songea Drago avec angoisse, pourrait très bien être vrai.

Il se remémora à contrecœur leur relation. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé, il ne voulait s'engager à rien ; simplement passer du bon temps. Ça avait été une histoire de sexe et de rencontres nocturnes fréquentes, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Cependant, il s'apprêtait à laisser cette pseudo-histoire se terminer d'elle-même lorsque…

Eh bien, lorsque ce qu'il aurait dû prévoir depuis longtemps arriva. Elle voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Un premier temps, il l'avait fui, allant même jusqu'à faire de singuliers détours pour ne pas la croiser dans les couloirs, pourtant tortueux, de Poudlard… Jusqu'à comprendre que ça ne rimait à rien. Et que gagnait-il à la fuir, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer les doigts pour l'avoir?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de glorieux ou de simplement intelligent à se tenir le plus loin possible d'une fille simplement parce qu'on ne voulait pas s'impliquer ou parce qu'on préférait choisir la facilité? Il pouvait faire tout ça tout en l'obtenant aussi. Il pouvait prendre le risque de s'engager dans une relation plus ou moins sérieuse, même s'il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments pour elle – une simple attirance physique, sans doute – sans souffrir.

Et, au final, il s'assurerait une relation stable avec une jolie fille qui l'aimait. Qui avait le plus à gagner, là-dedans? Qui souffrirait le moins? Lui. Par conséquent, le choix était vite fait.

Il avait cessé de l'éviter, il s'était ouvert – si on pouvait dire ça – à elle. Il avait appris à la connaître. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, sans que tout cela n'aille trop loin, sans qu'il ne dépasse les limites qu'il s'était lui-même fixées. Oh, paradoxalement, ils faisaient toujours l'amour avec autant de force, de passion. Et, à chaque nuit qui passait, Drago se souvenait que ça ne durerait pas.

Il avait réussi à faire tenir cette relation au même stade pendant quatre mois. Quatre mois relativement satisfaisant. Puis, les premiers signes, les premières fissures étaient apparues.

Il n'arrivait plus à profiter de sa présence autant qu'avant. Chaque parole qu'il lui disait lui semblait être un mensonge. Ses défauts semblaient lui sauter aux yeux plus facilement. Sa jalousie maladive, tout d'abord. Puis, l'impression qu'elle avait de toujours avoir raison sur tout. Et, enfin, son caractère brouillon et désordonné.

Il avait préparé son discours. Pour lui, c'était la fin. Et puis, c'était tombé, sans signes avants-coureurs. Deux mots. Presque trois.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Aurait-il dû la couper dans son élan? Lui dire que ce n'était pas partagé? Qu'elle se trompait sûrement? Après tout, elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui révéler.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû. Mais au lieu de ça…

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Un mois. Un mois où tout c'était précipité avec violence. Où leur relation avait avancé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu au départ. Et, lorsqu'il voulut faire marche arrière, c'était déjà trop tard.

Et puis… Et puis…

_« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Tu m'embrassais comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu disais m'aimer, encore et toujours. Et moi, je te croyais. Alors que tu me trompais. »_

Il grimaça, mordit férocement l'intérieur de sa joue. Pourquoi repensait-il à tout ça, au juste? C'était une erreur, mais elle faisait partie du passé. Une monumentale erreur, certes, mais c'était le passé tout de même. Avait-il vraiment besoin de ressasser ces souvenirs?

_« Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, et moi un sang-pur. Je suis à Serpentard, tu es à Serdaigle. Je suis riche et tu es pauvre. Tu veux t'envoler pour les contrées inexplorées du Sahara pour y découvrir la vie, je veux rester ici pour la bâtir. Peux-tu comprendre qu'entre nous deu__x, il n'y a plus d'espoir? »_

Voilà. Voilà pourquoi c'était si stupide. Voilà pourquoi il avait mit fin à cette situation. Parce qu'elle n'était pas faite pour durer.

Mais…

_« On se re__verra… Un jour, peut-être… »_

Voilà.

Et elle était dans son salon, assise sur son canapé, à le fixer comme si elle voulait deviner ses pensées à tout prix. Elle avait eu raison, finalement.

Comment ne pas y voir un signe?

« Tu ressasses des souvenirs? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne ressasses rien du tout. » rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« Non? Alors tu ne pensais pas à… Nous? »

« Y a-t-il déjà eu un nous? Si, bien sûr. Dans ta tête. Alors cesse d'en parler. Et si tu es ici pour me rappeler notre relation passée, la porte est de ce côté-ci. » dit-il, se montrant volontairement froid et blessant.

« Relation. » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu vois bien qu'il y a un nous. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il parte, immédiatement.

« Sors de cette pièce immédiatement. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Tu es guérie, tu es réchauffée? Parfait. Va-t-en. »

Elle blêmit, mais se força quand même à esquisser un sourire.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle. « Je reste. Jusqu'à demain. »

« Et pourquoi donc? Mademoiselle a peur du froid? » fit-il, sarcastique.

« Non. Parce que… » elle hésita. « Même si la blessure n'est plus là, je me sens encore un peu… Enfin… »

Elle se tâta le crâne et grimaça légèrement.

« À moins que tu ne m'aides à aller jusque chez moi. »

Il grinça furieusement des dents.

« Non merci. Ça va aller. »

Elle hésita, soupira, puis se coucha, recroquevillée en petite boule sur le canapé.

« Bonne nuit, Dra… Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » rétorqua-t-il, réalisant avec agacement que c'était vrai.

« Très bien, alors. Tu veux parler? » proposa-t-elle tout en se redressant.

« Pas question. » lâcha-t-il brutalement. « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« D'accord, alors. On reste comme ça. »

Puis, elle se recroquevilla de nouveau, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Avec une méchanceté évidente, il se demanda combien de temps tiendrait-elle sans parler ni souffler un mot – il se souvenait qu'elle était très bavarde, quand elle le voulait. Et comme il ne l'avait plus revu depuis… Depuis près de quatre ans, en fait… Elle aurait sans doute des tas de questions à lui poser. Des questions que seules les femmes trouvent intéressantes.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi. » murmura-t-elle finalement.

Un peu comme celle-là, en fait.

« Ecoute… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. » soupira-t-il sans détourner le regard.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Inutile, de toute façon. Je connais tout ton parcours. »

Il se figea sur son fauteuil et reprit d'une voix glaçante, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé :

« C'est ce que je disais. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler « rien à dire », mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière, nous avons une conversation qui, je te le rappelle, n'est pas encore terminée. »

« Oh, génial. La Princesse qui veut reparler de nous – s'il y en a eu un. Franchement… C'est fini depuis des années. »

« Eh bien justement, c'est fini. Alors pourquoi ne pas ressasser de bons souvenirs? »

« Bons? » releva-t-il, sarcastique, mais Anna l'ignora.

« Nous passions du bon temps, avant… » chuchota-t-elle, presque inaudible.

« Une minute. À Poudlard, chacune de nos conversations nous ramenaient à notre ancienne relation. Après Poudlard, c'aurait sûrement été semblable… Mais tu es partie je ne sais où. On ne s'est quasiment plus croisé. Et là, tu reviens et la première chose que tu me dis, c'est que notre relation te manque? C'est une blague? »

Elle le fixa un long moment, sans bouger ni prononcer un mot, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Je prononce encore ton nom dans mon sommeil. » murmura-t-elle – et elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. « J'ai essayé, je te jure. J'ai eu d'autres relations. Mais ce n'était jamais… Je n'arrivais pas à oublier… »

Elle se tut et se renfonça encore plus dans le canapé, si c'était possible, comme tentant de se faire oublier du reste du monde.

« Je suis pathétique. »

« Je confirme. » lança Drago, chirurgical.

Silence.

« Alors, cette conversation… Quand te décideras-tu à la reprendre? »

« Allez, vas-y, si ça peut te faire du bien. » grinça-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été dit, hein? Notre conversation ne se finira ijamais/i. »

« Ce qui n'a jamais été dit? Mais tes sentiments, cher Malefoy. »

La remarque flotta un instant dans l'air, immobile, avant de s'évaporer lentement, si bien que Drago eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été dite.

Et pourtant, il se devait de répondre.

« Il n'y en a jamais eu. Voilà pourquoi il est inutile d'en parler. » répliqua-t-il finalement.

Mais le temps qu'il avait pris pour répondre l'agaça lui-même. Comment pouvait-il hésiter encore sur ce point?

« Et moi, j'en ai. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Silence. Encore.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, remarque. » continua-t-elle, railleuse sur les bords. « Tu n'es pourtant pas facile à vivre. »

« C'est un fait. » grommela-t-il.

« Et, en fait, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas partie d'ici vite fait. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais y trouver? Des souvenirs? Un signe, une preuve? Mais il n'y a rien en toi, rien d'autre qu'un cœur de glace. Rien d'autre qu'un Mangemort repenti… Ou presque. »

Elle n'était plus un brin railleuse, elle était mordante, féroce, glaciale, maintenant.

« Rien d'autre qu'un intérêt plus que prononcé pour ta petite personne. Rien d'autre que des répliques blessantes pour camoufler tes sentiments. Rien d'autre qu'une admiration pour tout ce qui est plus grand que toi. Rien d'autre que des ambitions démesurées. Rien d'autre qu'un ego disproportionné. »

Il avait mal, il étouffait. De quel droit venait-elle la juger? Se pensait-elle meilleure que lui? Pensait-elle valoir plus que lui?

« Rien d'autre qu'un intérêt flagrant pour le pouvoir. Rien d'autre que de l'argent et une routine ennuyante. Rien d'autre que ta vie qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être vécu. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'y a rien. Rien. Le Néant. Tu es… »

Le son caractéristique d'une gifle retentit dans la pièce, puissant. Et Drago, en face d'Anna, la regardait d'un air dur – et pourtant, elle continua jusqu'au bout.

« … Vide. »

Il la regarda fixement quelques secondes, puis mit lentement la main dans sa poche, pour en ressortir sa baguette.

« Je pourrais te tuer. » murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je pourrais te tuer. » répéta-t-il, plus fort encore.

Les mots semblèrent résonner dans la pièce, porteurs d'une sombre promesse, et pourtant, elle se leva, lui faisant face.

« Allez, vas-y. » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Fais-le. Continue donc l'œuvre de ton père, Drago. »

Il ne la reprit même pas.

Il crispa ses poings, tellement fort que ses ongles semblèrent pénétrer dans sa peau, trop légère pour contenir ses émotions. Il avait encore plus mal qu'avant, ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Mon père… » finit-il par murmurer, mais fut incapable de finir.

« … A tué le mien. » compléta-t-elle, sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

Elle se tenait droite, raide, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, donnant l'impression de ne jamais vouloir fléchir. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de silence complet, elle s'effondra sur son fauteuil, les mains sur les yeux, prostrée.

Elle semblait s'en vouloir atrocement, alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, sinon d'avoir faibli devant Drago Malefoy. L'espace d'un instant, il se mordit la lèvre – avait-il été si dur? – mais il préféra laisser son interrogation en suspens. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Puis, l'horreur de la réalité reprit le dessus ; les lumières semblèrent vaciller, puis s'éteindre graduellement, ne laissant planer qu'un voile noir et épais qui rendait toute pensée incohérente. Pourtant, elles diffusaient toujours leur lumière rassurante… Seulement, il ne voyait plus rien.

Son père avait tué un homme – plusieurs.

Son père avait tué le père d'Anna.

Son père avait tué le père de la fille qui l'avait toujours aimé.

Il était le fils de son père.

C'était de biens courtes phrases pour le sens qu'elles transportaient avec elles, mais cela suffisait à tout résumer.

Et, pour la première fois, Drago se prit à espérer réparer quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas commis.

Entre-temps, Anna avait repris la parole, faiblement, comme si cela lui coûtait quelque chose de l'avouer.

« Ça fait deux ans. C'est arrivé juste avant la fin de ma – notre, même si tu n'y étais pas – septième année à Poudlard. Après, je suis partie. Loin. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Puis, je suis revenue… »

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, rien ne semblait devoir l'arrêter dans ses confessions. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais, figé, il l'écouta jusqu'au bout… Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'il était certain de le devoir.

« Je suis revenue il y a quelques mois. Je t'ai observé. Je voulais savoir, je cherchais… Quelque chose. Je voulais te faire payer de m'avoir laissé tomber, d'être né, d'exister… Seulement, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas parler, que tu me fuirais. Alors, j'ai… J'ai fait semblant d'être blessée. »

Il se contraignit au silence le plus complet, se contentant de fixer sans un mot, crispant ses poings dans ses poches.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure. Puis, mon plan a fonctionné comme je le voulais. Tu m'as ramené chez toi, à contrecœur… Ou pas. J'ai fait semblant d'être restée identique à l'image que tu te fais de moi – une jeune femme idéaliste et faible qui y croit encore – j'ai reparlé de nous, comme avant… Je voulais frapper fort. Mais j'en ai été incapable. Et tu sais pourquoi? Tu sais ce qui est le pire, dans tout ça? »

Il fit non de la tête, trop sonné pour être furieux d'avoir été berné, et elle reprit en pesant bien ses mots :

« C'est que je le suis encore. Une femme idéaliste et faible qui y croit encore. »

Profond silence, qui s'attarda longtemps – trop longtemps – dans la pièce. Il ne pensait pas, ne voulait pas penser, parce que penser signifiait quitter le petit cocon qu'il s'était créé et qui lui permettait de supporter la situation. Il préférait rester comme ça, sans que rien ne lui traverse l'esprit, ressentant parfois une pointe de sentiment.

Anna le regardait, tentait de déchiffrer son regard, et il le lui rendait bien. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui détourna en premier les yeux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par craquer.

« Et maintenant? » reprit-elle lentement, en chuchotant presque. « On fait quoi? »

Elle changea de place, choisissant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le faisant par la même occasion se raidir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été dit, Drago? » dit-elle à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas dit à propos de nous? »

« Il n'y a… Rien… » répliqua-t-il, faiblement.

Tout cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop surréaliste.

« Effectivement, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter sur le sujet. » fit-elle doucement. « Il serait plus que temps de laisser les actes parler, maintenant. »

Puis, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce qui s'était passé par la suite paraissait très flou à ses yeux – et toutes les questions qu'il pourrait se poser par la suite ne trouveraient pas toutes des réponses satisfaisantes.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé? Pourquoi avait-il, au contraire, répondu à son baiser avec force, comme s'il n'attendait que ça? Pourquoi, au lieu de la repousser, avait-il refermé ses bras sur elle? Tant de questions, perdues dans son esprit…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait mal ; et que la douleur qui bouillonnait en lui semblait s'évaporer peu à peu, maintenant qu'il la tenait entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas penser aux lendemains, ni même à ce qui se passerait après ce qui allait forcément se produire. Il voulait juste rester là, figé dans le temps et l'espace, pour une durée indéterminée. Il voulait juste oublier.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il penserait en se réveillant, le lendemain matin, mais il avait l'impression confuse qu'il commettait une erreur. Il ne devait pas le faire. Ça ne changerait rien.

Mais, tout en l'entraînant doucement dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait.

Soudain, tout semblait avoir un sens. Il n'attendait plus.

***

« … Et donc, nous comptons bien sûr sur vous pour régler ce détail, M. Malefoy. Nous attendons ce dossier pour demain matin, au plus tard vers dix heures. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur. Tout sera prêt pour demain. » répondit Drago avec une déférence qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Bien. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Vous aussi, monsieur. »

Prenant congé de son interlocuteur, un vieil homme très pointilleux sur la ponctualité, il se saisit de son manteau et traversa le Ministère pour enfin sortir dehors. Tout en écoutant les passants pester contre l'hiver qui n'en finissaient plus, il se frayait un chemin dans la neige, jusqu'à un endroit désert où il pourrait transplaner sans crainte.

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Anna. Trois jours qu'il avait quitté son appartement pour aller travailler, après cette nuit fatidique. Lorsqu'il était revenu, en fin de journée, il avait trouvé le petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé en plusieurs morceaux sur le plancher et aucune trace de la jeune femme. Sans doute était-elle partie.

_Anna,_

_Mes sentiments vis-à-vis toi n'ont pas changé. Tu auras donc compris que tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était qu'une erreur. J'espère pour toi que tu t'en doutais._

_Je te laisse mon appartement pour toute la durée du matin, étant donné que je n'y serai pas. Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le garde-manger qui se trouve dans la cuisine. Tu pourras donc te faire un petit-déjeuner._

_Je m'attends à ce que tu sois partie vers midi. Passe une agréable matinée._

_Drago Malefoy_

Et sans doute avait-elle eu raison de partir.

C'était mieux pour lui. Il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. De toute manière, l'idée simple d'entamer une relation dont il n'était pas certain de la solidité le révulsait au plus haut point. Et tant pis si elle souffrait de sa décision.

N'est-ce pas?

Il n'y avait rien entre eux, du moins, aucun sentiment. Pouvait-on forcer l'amour? Était-ce raisonnable d'aimer toujours la même personne des années après, ou était-ce simplement la folie qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez? Anna était-elle sincère lorsqu'elle disait l'aimer?

Non, sans doute pas. Pas après toutes ces années. Pas après ce que son père avait fait. L'idée même était idiote. Et puis, pourquoi s'accrocher et se faire du mal lorsqu'on peut tout simplement partir?

Pourtant… Pourtant, ils avaient fait l'amour. Toujours avec la même force qu'avant. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait pris les devants, même si elle devait se douter qu'il était très probable qu'il parte le lendemain. En un sens, elle avait prouvé qu'elle l'aimait.

Et, même s'il méprisait sa faiblesse et son amour démesuré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration face à sa persévérance. Même si cela ne menait à rien.

Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

N'est-ce pas?

Il grogna, tout en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle déserte. Se poser toutes ces questions étaient inutiles. C'était fini depuis trois jours. Il devait faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé. Il devait tirer un trait sur elle. Il devait oublier l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Et ce n'était pas en y repensant qu'il y arriverait.

Avec un soupire agacé, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste brusque et transplana jusqu'à son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte, pénétra chez lui et alla s'écraser sur le canapé, sans prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'il était plus de sept heures. Il finissait de plus en plus tard, ces temps-ci. Ce qui, il devait bien l'admettre, ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait. Et ce n'était pas comme si lui attendait quelqu'un.

N'est-ce pas?

Il avait envie de se gifler. Depuis quand doutait-il de sa conduite? Et de ses sentiments? Les sentiments ne peuvent pas changer en une soirée, non?

Non. Mais il avait vieilli, il avait changé – il n'était plus entièrement l'adolescent hautain et sûr de lui, tellement certain que son comportement était le bon qu'il ne se posait aucune question à son sujet. Maintenant, il doutait – parfois. Faisait des hypothèses, supposait.

Il aurait bien voulu arrêter. Redevenir, l'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent qu'il avait été, histoire de sortir une bonne fois pour toute de sa tête ces doutes, ces fameux doutes qu'il voulait à tout prix éradiquer. Seulement, il ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas en son pouvoir. Mais comme il aurait voulu…

Parce que se demander « Et si… » n'était pas utile. Le regret était inutile. À quoi cela servait-il de regretter, puisque de toute façon il était trop tard?

Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Il était trop tard.

N'est-ce pas?

Elle avait attendu toutes ces années pour lui… Elle serait sans doute disponible s'il décidait de lui parler et de… Non. Il devait cesser d'avoir ce genre de pensées, même si c'était de celles qui lui traversaient le plus la tête depuis trois jours.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. « Et si… » Il était pathétique, oui. Il avait toujours considéré qu'entamer une relation avec une femme était une source de troubles et de problèmes – il fallait entretenir la relation, accepter de passer plus de temps avec ladite femme qu'avec les autres, la supporter en tout temps… Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne considérerait jamais ses sentiments comme sa priorité.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, il pensait à elle. Pourtant, il tentait d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner – ce qu'ils auraient pu donner, ensemble. Pourtant, il songeait à ses mots. Ses paroles. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Est-ce que c'était ça, aimer?

Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour être de l'amour. Pourtant, c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. Ce n'était peut-être rien du tout, au fond. Comment savoir? Mais c'était peut-être simplement le commencement.

Comme mu par un quelconque réflexe, il se retrouva debout, à fixer la porte. C'était stupide, oui. Il ne savait même pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas, au fond. Et peut-être que ça ne durerait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il la voie. Il avait besoin de la voir.

Même si ça ne devait mener à rien.

En fait, quand on y songeait, ça ne mènerait sûrement à rien. Ils étaient trop différents, tous les deux. Lorsqu'il avait rompu avec cet argument, il avait eu raison – du moins, un peu. Alors, oui, il y avait de fortes chances que tout cela mène directement dans un mur. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il finisse par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus capable de la supporter, ou vice-versa. Il y avait d'infinies possibilités et, au milieu de tout ça, il y en avait une.

Une petite, si petite qu'on aurait pu ne jamais la voir. Mais elle était là, bien que cachée. Il y avait la possibilité qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Il ricana, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, lentement. C'était effectivement une très mince possibilité et ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait. Il songeait juste qu'il était fatigué de se poser des questions – et qu'il voulait des réponses. Autant que possibles.

Il voulait juste lui parler. La voir. Rien que ça. Et après… Après, on verrait.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir y aller et pourtant, quelque chose le poussait à franchir le pas, à aller la voir. Une simple petite phrase. Rien que des mots, en somme. Ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Mais… C'était peut-être le commencement.

Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements, ni son cerveau – c'était comme si une force sans nom le maîtrisait. Ce fut cette force qui le poussa à tourner la poignée de la porte et à sortir de son appartement. Cette même force qui l'emmena jusque dans la rue, là où les rafales de neige n'épargnaient personne.

Et ce fut sans doute cette même force qui le gardait dans cet état d'hébétude, qui le faisait vivre pour l'instant présent. Il s'haïssait presque de ne pas être capable de faire demi-tour. Mais voilà : Il ne le pouvait pas.

Ça devait toujours être cette force qui le fit marcher dans les rues de Londres, longtemps, ne songeant même pas à sa baguette, pourtant présente dans sa poche. Cette force qui lui faisait supporter les rafales de vent, qui le faisait avancer.

Cette force était peut-être inexistante. Simplement, il était tellement plus facile de croire que c'était une force qui nous contrôlait que soi-même…

Pourtant, devant la porte de la petite maison d'Anna, la force le laissa tomber quelques instants, le laissant seul et désarmé face à l'immensité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre. Il doutait. Encore. Il hésitait. Toujours.

Puis, sa main se posa sur la poignée, lentement. En une lente rotation de poignet, la porte s'ouvrit – elle n'était même pas verrouillée. Il pénétra, se retrouvant soudainement à l'abri des intempéries, puis referma la porte. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant.

Peu importait, au final, ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

La porte du salon était fermée et il n'entendait aucun bruit, il n'avait donc aucune manière de savoir où était Anna. Cependant, il avait l'intime certitude qu'elle était là, derrière, comme si elle l'attendait. C'était plus qu'une intuition, c'était une certitude, une conviction.

Il leva la main, s'apprêtant à cogner contre le bois pour annoncer sa présence, puis il se ravisa. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Anna était là.

Anna était là, face à lui. Avec un autre homme.

Elle l'embrassait tendrement, une main posé sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son dos, et il répondait à son baiser. Comme si c'était normal. Comme c'était cela qui devait se produire.

Et lui, Drago Malefoy, n'était que la marionnette d'un spectacle qu'il avait lui-même orchestré. Impuissant et soumis. Au final, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Anna avait gagné. Haut la main.

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et, remarquant enfin sa présence, rompit le baiser. Continuant de serrer l'homme contre elle, elle lui adressa un demi-sourire et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Ce n'était que des mots, se disait Drago. Que des mots. Et pourtant, ils faisaient mal.

Anna entrouvrit ses lèvres et, silencieusement, articula soigneusement les mots suivants :

« Tu as joué avec moi tant de fois, Drago… C'est mon tour, maintenant… »

**FIN**


End file.
